Swordsman
“ War of the ´26, War of the ´28, Battle at Twilight Peaks, Dead Man’s Campaign, War of the ´32, War of th… Damn, that's too many damn wars to remember.... ” —''anonymous myrmidon'' Swordsmans are also known as a Myrmidon. A Swordsman is a wandering blade or mercenary that has fought in more battles than there are kingdoms to fight for. Perhaps he grew up in the middle of a war and has never known anything different; perhaps he is a raging lunatic. Whatever the reason, he can walk in and out of battle with the same comfort a bird flies through a clear sky. Role Myrmidon adventure to find their next battle and their next opponent. They are most comfortable on the battlefield, and thus adventure to find their home; and any combat skills that will help them in their endeavor. Myrmidon, like fighters, are combat specialists. They have practiced ease at wandering and combat making them ideal to any adventuring group. Because they adventure throughout the world, they learn the unique but effective techniques from cultures that most have never heard of. Like a fighter, they are front line combatants. However, they come into their own when they take advantage of their knowledge and mastery of several unique weapons. Myrmidon have all undergone some form of rigorous weapon training, either in an organization or from a master. They then hone their skills through their travels. Myrmidon are practical, and do not believe that they are an elite force. Alignment * Any * Karma: +0 light , +0 dark Hit Die d10 Starting Wealth * 5d6 x 10 gp (average 175gp.) * In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills * Class Skills (4 + Int modifier per level; ×4 at 1st level) * Climb (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Knowledge Nobility and royalty (Int), and Knowledge Geography (Int) Class Features Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Myrmidons are proficient with shortswords, spears, longswords, and two of your choice within simple or martial weapon lists, and with light, and medium armor and no shields. Levels in Myrmidon count as levels in fighters when determining for feats such as Weapon Specialization, Greater Weapon Focus, and Greater Weapon Specialization. skills Man-At-Arms (Ex): A Myrmidon has traveled the world, fought in a variety of battlefields, and mastered the use of weapons that many would find hard to learn. The Myrmidon gains Exotic Weapon Proficiency with a weapon of his choice at 1st level, and at 7th level. Battlefield Reflexes (Ex): Due to a myrmidons mastery of the battlefield, he develops a sixth sense that helps him dodge unexpected blows. Add Wisdom bonus (if any) to AC. This effect can be used while wearing light or medium armor. Battle-Hardened Will (Ex): Myrmidons are veterans of war, fiercely independent, and have had to survive some truly despicable sights, this has hardened their resolve and gives them a +2 to Will saves. Die Hard (Ex): A Myrmidon gains the Die Hard feat at 3rd level, even if he doesn’t fulfill the requirements for the feat. Experienced Fighter (Ex): Due to years of fighting a variety of foes, a myrmidon as learned to use his head as well as her instincts. Add your Wisdom or Intelligence (Whichever is higher) bonus (if any)to attack and damage rolls. This is cumulative to the Strength bonus. Discipline (Ex): Due to the devotion to the mastery of certain weapons, a myrmidon gains a more thorough understanding of his preferred weapons. He gains Weapon Focus or Weapon Specialization to two weapons of his choice. Powerful Grip (Ex): At 9th level a Myrmidon can use weapons designed for a creature a size category larger without penalty, but his space and reach are those of a creature of his actual size. Hardened Blade (Ex):A Myrmidon has grown used to his weapons that they grow more lethal in his use, he is more comfortable in the battlefield than anywhere else, and it shows. Damage rolled is increased by 2. Strict Discipline (Ex): Due to the devotion to the mastery of a weapon, a myrmidon gains a more thorough understanding of his preferred weapon. He gains Greater Weapon Focus or Greater Weapon Specialization to the weapon of his choice. He must however fulfill the prerequisites for those feats. Battle Blade (Ex):A Myrmidon is so accustomed to his weapons that they become less burdensome, he is more comfortable in the battlefield than anywhere else, and it shows. Damage rolled is increased by 3. True Blade (Ex): A Myrmidon is so used to her weapons that they become an extension of his body, he is more comfortable in the battlefield than anywhere else, and it shows. Damage rolled is increased by 4. To the Bitter End (Ex): A Myrmidon can continue fighting after damage that would kill a normal hero. The Myrmidon makes a Fortitude save in each combat round after he has been reduced to -10 hit points. The DC of the save is equal to 1 per hit point below 0. Success allows him to keep fighting, while failure causes him to fall dead. * The Hardened Blade, Battle Blade & True Blade Class Feature's are non-cumulative, meaning you do not have a +9 to damage when you get all three, but that you would receive a +4 when you have True Blade, or a +3 with Battle Blade. * On the other hand Weapon Specialization will stack with The Hardened Blade, Battle Blade, & True Blade Class Features. feats die hard Prerequisite Endurance. Benefit When reduced to between –1 and –9 hit points, you automatically become stable. You don’t have to roll d% to see if you lose 1 hit point each round. When reduced to negative hit points, you may choose to act as if you were disabled, rather than dying. You must make this decision as soon as you are reduced to negative hit points (even if it isn’t your turn). If you do not choose to act as if you were disabled, you immediately fall unconscious. When using this feat, you can take either a single move or standard action each turn, but not both, and you cannot take a full round action. You can take a move action without further injuring yourself, but if you perform any standard action (or any other action deemed as strenuous, including some free actions, such as casting a quickened spell) you take 1 point of damage after completing the act. If you reach –10 hit points, you immediately die. Normal A character without this feat who is reduced to between –1 and –9 hit points is unconscious and dying.